


muffled

by peniswrinkle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Annie Leonhart - Freeform, Choking, Drugs, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Characters, Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, Nightclub, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, modern annie, neck kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peniswrinkle/pseuds/peniswrinkle
Summary: drugs in the bathroom, distant music, strobe lighting, and a really hot blondie
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	muffled

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to be suffocated by annie’s huge voluptuous mommy milkers until i die.

the air was heavy with sweat and heat. music thudding through the space, the floor bouncing beneath everyone's feet. rainbow strobe lights echoed over the otherwise darkroom. slurred singing and loud talking was lifted above everyone's head.

a blissful mix of alcohol and drugs was beating through your veins. total permission to feel elation, to feel the sort of bond that was denied in the harsh reality of the streets outside.

hands waved above your head with careless movement and a droopy smile plastered on your face. your vision has dizzied into a euphoric blur of people and lights and music.

"uh y/n?!"

"hmm?"

"you want me to take your phone?"

you nodded your head to the short blonde boy and took the phone from where it was tucked into a pocket, figuring it would be safer with armin. he smiled awkwardly, turning to continue to shuffle out of the clump of dancing people, back to the bar. a small giggle left your mouth at his small figure, looking so adorably out of place.

but honestly, your head was completely preoccupied.

at that weird stage where your mind is elsewhere, but you don't know where. no thought seemed too big or important. it was all feeling.

feeling the sound and the beat and the blissful pump of alcohol tinted blood.

you took in a large gulp of air. a dry feeling conjuring at the back or your throat and you suddenly felt a large urge for a drink.

still swaying about to the music, you started towards the bar. feet stumbling a little as you struggled to locate the floor under influence off probably a few types of pills.

the crowd started to thin a little.

a large, round bar was latched to the side of the club. luminous lights dotted around to display the array of alcoholic beverages lined behind the bartender. some people were sat in pairs and groups on the little stools with drinks and things to enjoy the night of utter freedom and de-stressing.

armin was sat down one end, talking to sasha as they sipped on some sort of brightly coloured drink. you moved towards them and sat down.

it felt good to rest after being on your feet so long; but really you hadn't noticed the ache in them while you were dancing.

"one umeshu please!" you slurred over to the bartender, who nodded and started to work on the drink.

"and a water" armin added for you with a small, slightly worried glance that made you laugh.

"you know they have maraschino cherries here?!" sasha said giddily as she took a seat between the blondie and yourself. you watched as the brunette ordered 'a glass of maraschino cherries'. her cheeks were red and eyes were wide, hair all tousled and sweat rolled on her neck.

clubbing with sasha was the best thing ever.

"where did niccolo go?" you asked, voice low and a bit scratchy. but the cold glass of water soon soothed the dryness and started to dilute the large amount of alcohol in your system.

sasha merely shrugged. she'd had too much to drink to think anything beyond the sugar spoiled cherries in her mouth.

you'd arrived in a four, after dragging armin with in hope it would help him dance off some of the stress he had burdened in work lately. it didn't really work.

the bartender placed down a drink in front of you. armin had payed him kindly, earning a kiss on the cheek.

a golden-yellow liquid easily slipped down your throat with a wonderful mix of heated drink and cold ice cubes. bittersweet plum taste blessed your tastebuds.

sasha began to ramble on about something again. stench of sweetened fruit and light alcohols hit the side of your face as she talked. you would have paid attention, had something not captured it before hand.

directly across the bar, directly in front of you, was a rather attractive looking woman.

blonde hair collapsed over half her face, the rest tied to the back of her head in a bun. pale, flawless skin was blessed with a beautifully curved nose and shiny lips that bounced against one another in lazy time with the rap music played behind her. her eyes were directed downwards at the drink on her hand, so although you couldn't see the colour of her eyes, you easily bet with yourself that they were alluringly piercing and dark.

a loose white shirt was on her torso, unbuttoned a few downwards with a loose black tie hanging around it to reveal her defined neck and collarbones. glint of necklaces hung around them as well. she looked so effortlessly fashionable.

two men were sat either side of her, leaning forward on the bar to talk to one another past her. she looked bored, but not upset.

one hand was holding up her face, while the other placed on top of the dark coloured alcohol in her drink. a slender finger calmly outlined the rim of it.

you quickly found yourself hypnotised, partly influenced by the chemicals in your body, by the women a few meters ahead of you.

her long, pale finger continued to circle the drink. your mind wandered elsewhere for mere moments before bringing them back with a mental slap. but you couldn't help yourself as that single finger dipped down into the drink, only the tip submerged in the alcohol as it played with one of the small ice cubes that balanced on the top. she moved slowly, bringing the tip of her finger up and down in time with the floating ice, the rest of her fingers leaning on the rim of the glass.

good god.

at this point, the woman must have felt the burning stare of your gaze as her eyes darted up and travelled over the people of the bar. you watched as she flickered over each face with a glare. until they met yours. 

her eyes were gorgeous, grey-blue that reminded you fondly of the sea during the winter. and that same frosty chill shuddered down your spine as her glare sticked to your face.

despite how pissed off she looked, you couldn't bring yourself to look away. a heat spreading throughout your body as nervous butterflies started to flap in your stomach.

but the woman broke first, her chest flinched as though she let out a little scoff. a sudden guilt struck your stomach in panic that you’d annoyed her or something.

you breathed out and bought your drink to your lips, adverting your gaze back to the surface of the bar to let the tart alcohol burn your throat and, hopefully, the flutters in your stomach.

a second later your eyes crept back upwards. the blonde woman leant backwards, her drink touching her lips so she could swallow down the contained. both of the men beside her were still talking, much to her apparent glumness.

her eyes latched back to yours once more. instead of a glare in her eye, a smirk curved onto her lip. the previously mean looking eyes glazed over the top part of your body that could be seen from the bar table. a sense on insecurity swept over your head as she examined you. that’s what it felt like; as if she was assessing you.

"but it's true!"

your mind was cruelly picked up again as you zoned back into sasha's slightly screechy sounding voice.

herself and armin seemed to be in a little bit of an argument. although not a serious one.

you rolled your eyes and simply decided to make your way back into the crowd. assessing eye of the hot blonde woman peeled away from your back and you submerged back to the crowd. the hit of drugs had subsided at this point. but artificial confidence from the drinks had certainly helped.

the ear-splitting sound of sexist rap lyrics echoed around your body, forcing it to sway and rock in overly sensual movements. everyone in the space formed into one, moving in unspoken synch. it was wonderful. intoxicated, elevated buzzing filled every cell of you once more.

the daze snapped.

a feeling of hands wrapped around your hips with a harsh tug backwards. you stumbled a little, but the grip kept you up. someone's front pushed into your back. still clutching your hips with an almost painful grip, they tucked a chin on your shoulder.

the alcohol had let the reaction time slip, so you had barely processed anything before someone started talking.

“i don’t like it when people stare at me”

a breathy tone hit your ears. you couldn’t see her face, but you quickly guessed it was the blonde woman at the bar. her husky, alcohol sunk voice matched her dark expression. it kissed your ear, the attractive depth of it caused your body to tense up. “s-sorry”

it sounded as though she hummed a little behind you.

a fuzzy feeling overcame your body again at the feeling of her so close. her hands stayed on your hips, gently tapping at them in beat with the music. her front still pushed your back and although her chin was no longer on your shoulder, you could feel the warmth radiating off of her.

“are you?”

you whole body flushed again with heat. her testing comment made your chest heave and each breath sounding amplified in your head. the slow tap of her fingers against your hip made an electric pulse sound up your veins.

but you managed to nod.

her hands dig into your hip. a painful feeling sped through the flesh her nails had pierced a little, but you liked it. more than you should.

“speak”

“im sorry-”

another hum sounded from her chest. this time sounding more approving than judgemental.

the ridiculous scenario didn’t seem so ridiculous in the moment. a complete stranger pressed against your back and already making your knees feel weak with a mere couple of sentences.

but it’s been over a year since you’ve even kissed someone. that’s way too long. one of the more underlying goals of the night was to get laid. and that possibility was seeming very tempting and potential at the moment.

the blonde woman behind you silently pulled you back tighter against her. deathly grip on your hips now moving over the curve of your waist slowly. instead she had her own hips pressed to yours. the sensual song sounding very fitting as you began to softly grind backwards. a small chuckle made her chest vibrate on your back.

alcohol enhanced confidence (and probably the horniness) ignored that and continued. your own hands finding their space back into the air above the head to dance rhythmically at pace with your hips against hers.

long, slender fingers pat more at your stomach and side area. the little, light touches weren’t enough. one of her hands grazed up your front, only touching enough to feel very very slight. she moved it right towards your neck where it pressed against your chin and pushed back. head immediately lolling back obediently to rest on her shoulder.

her hand returned to where it was on your sides, pressing down so you didn’t move too much.

from the angle, you could see it was the blonde haired woman. a little discomfort came from your bent back neck, but it soon passed.

the blonde woman pressed her lips to the outer of your shoulder. a sharp intake of breath sounded from yourself in surprise.

but she didn’t stop. she left a small, innocent trail of butterfly kisses from the top of your shoulder down to the base of your neck. each time her plush lip came in contact with your hot skin, you felt your muscles tense. your eyelids shut, partly from drowsiness of alcohol, but mostly in order to mask the embarrassment and shame this caused you.

the bar woman lifted her face from your shoulder and continued to swag in time with the music. confusion rolled over your head.

“uhm” a familiar awkward cough sounded from beside you. “y/n?”

your head left her shoulder in less than a second as you pulled forward in attempt to detach yourself from the sexy stranger. as if that would wipe his memory of seeing this or something.

“i’m gonna take off...” armin explained, eyes staring at the floor as a blush rose on his cheeks. it was no shade in comparison to yours though. “sasha and niccolo are at the bar still”

“o-oh okay” i nodded rushed. “you have my phone?”

armin took my phone from his pocket and handed it to me, i slipped it back in its place.

“see you” armin waved, finding the whole situation awkward.

“text me when your home, so i know your sa-“

the tug of a slightly clammy hand pulled you back in shock. people soon clouded your vision to armin. feet stumbling backwards as you were led away. another dizzy spell struck over your mind.

flashing, coloured lights formed to a dim, white-blue one. familiar black tiling and white sinks passed.

“sometimes” the woman pushed open one of them rubbish cubicle doors and pulled you in. “i have very little patience”

the sudden confrontation seemed to drain every once of confidence that you had held. a sober flush had drained every drunken feeling from your body. suddenly it all felt very now.

an expressionless face fronted you. all the flawless details upfront under the dim blue nights of the nightclub toilets glowed over her face. the blonde hair that had been stretched into a bun was coming loose. and despite the effort to keep her face very straight, there was a little glimmer of want in her eye.

her palms pressed to the cubicle side either side of your head, and the wonderful heat of her breath fanned over your face.

your lips just sealed. there was no hope in getting a single word past your lips at this point. heat pooled into your lower abdomen, only making the colour on your cheek more vibrant.

“if you want to leave at any point. just leave” she spoke lowly, head tilted to the side a little. your feet glued to the floor. there was no way in heavens you were going to move. not with this amount of feelings clustering down below over the smallest of things. “you want to stay?”

you nodded. teeth gripping your bottom lip with a mix of anxiousness and arousal.

“use your words”

it felt like you’d dropped your words, but they pushed out after the little glare she faced you with. “i want to stay”

she hummed like before, a curve at the side of her lips.

one of her hands left the cubicle wall and traced the side of your cheek, the feeling of her, now, cold hand against the heat of your skin felt good. she moved it calmly along the underside of your jaw. your eyes latched to her face that stayed concentrated on her own finger slowly inching over your jaw.

eventually she pressed a forefinger to under your chin and pushed. the soft feeling of her lips pressed against yours.

a gasp muffled into her mouth.

you blinked in surprise a couple times before giving in to the blissful feel of her lips moving against yours. they tasted of alcohol and simplistic chapstick. she sucked your bottom lip a bit, making your shoulder shudder. the suction feeling only increased. the stinging feel of her tugging at your lips with a mix of hers and teeth.

your arms had stayed rigid, unaware of what to do. the blonde woman sucking on your lips had noticed and took up both wrists; sliding them up the cubicle wall until they were both pinned above your head with one of her hands. the other one rested cupped on the side of your neck.

head was spinning with a euphoric feeling, focused entirely on the sensation of her lips clasping your own. muffled music from outside was filling your ears.

a warm swipe pressed against your top lip. her tongue silently requesting permission. and you granted. lips opening a little to allow her wet muscle to slip into your mouth and caress each inch of you. little whines were muffled by her mouth as she kissed you deeply.

the hand that was cupped on the side of your neck started to slide downwards. tracing your collarbone and moving between the valley of your breasts, over your stomach before splaying her palm on your lower abdomen.

her lips left yours a moment, eyes not opening as she panted out, “can i keep going?”

“please” you whined under your breath. the woman let out a small scoff before smashing her lips to yours once more. her tongue on yours felt addictive.

need was growing, wet pooling at your pussy from the gorgeous women making out with you.

her fingers wrapped around the hem of your trousers and pulled down a little, only enough to allow her hand to slip under.

the long, slender fingers skinned over the very lower part of your abdomen, not close enough to where you wanted. a small whimper left your mouth into hers. she smirked against you.

a sudden feeling of her middle finger slid over the outer part of your pussy. shakes racked up your spine at the feeling. the blonde woman didn’t allow your lips to leave hers as she used her middle and ring finger to press hard on your clit. the sudden feeling forced a moan out. the woman grunted a little in response, satisfied with the reaction she got.

her finger moved slowly around your swollen nub. your chest heaved beneath her and tongue was clumsily trying to fight hers. one of your legs swung up, wrapping over her waist to spread yourself more for her. the woman chuckled into your mouth, making you blush.

still moving far too slow, she circled your clit. your wetness was gathering on her fingers.

“you’re so soaked” she mumbled against your lips. you groaned in embarrassment. but she, on the other hand, was feeling very confident. the ability to make the person against her drenched without too much contact was making her very happy in deed.

her tongue continued to work in your mouth as her fingers started to sway back and forth past the lips. each little jerk or push made your knees shudder. every now and then, she allowed the very tip of her finger to dip into your hole, but continued after as if she hadn’t. leaving you clenching needy around nothing.

the sound of the door opening made you stop.

your lips drew back from hers as you pressed against the cubicle wall. a group of girls had entered, talking about some nonsense.

the blonde woman had stopped moving her fingers and pulled from your face. a long string of saliva still connecting you both at the lips. vibrant shades of red filled in your cheeks as the woman licked her lips to detach it with a smug smirk.

both of you had fallen silent.

her hand remained rested on your pussy. only for a moment.

your eyes widened like plated as she started pushing in her finger. breath started to move in and out of your mouth at ridiculously fast paste; the womans eyes never left yours, staring at you to absorb each and every flinch and shudder of pleasure. a flood of heat rushed downwards as her finger entered you slowly. every inch upwards made it harder to keep in a moan.

teeth gripping your bottom lip and eyes sliding shut in weak attempt to retain all urges.

“eyes on me”

you let out a shaky breath and somehow opened your eyes again, to meet the stormy blue pierce of hers. flashing of lust sparkled them. alongside a lot of growing ego.

but having your eyes latched to the woman causing such distress and pleasure only made every movement more sensitive. girls talking and laughing with one another seemed a very little problem.

her finger started to move again. now thrusting slowly in and out. it felt like your lip was bleeding at the harsh pressure of your teeth on them.

each time she pushed back in was faster. little whimpers escaping through your teeth, not loud enough for the girls to hear, thankfully.

the familiar bind in your abdomen began.

“fuck~” you breathed out, trying hard as possible to stay quiet enough. but the fact there was people just the other side of the flimsy toilet door seemed to make everything feel amplified and way more pleasurable with risk.

just as the coil of relief was able to unbind, the movement stopped.

you blinked a few times, pushing a groan of annoyance down as you stared helplessly at the women in front.

her fingers slid out of your sensitive hole and away from your drenched pussy. a smug expression on her face.

she brought the fingers she abused your pussy with to you face. forcefully pushing them inside your lips. your face blushed and you sucked on them, your own taste on your tastebuds with that of pleasurable sin.

the blonde woman pulled her hand away once satisfied.

she slid the cubicle door open and stepped out, not nothing close it or cover your flustered state. frustration built up in your stomach as you heard her talk to some of the women outside.

a second later the blonde woman returned.

pattering of feet and little giggled signified the other girls leaving the room.

she locked the cubicle behind her once more and returned to tower over you. confusion laced your gaze. but she ignored that, fiddling with something before sticking out her tongue and placing a little yellow pill on it. you blinked at her, lust filling your mind again.

the woman leaned down and pressed right back to your lips. a sugary, but slightly unpleasant gritty, texture came from the pill that was now passing between your mouths. the sound of clapping lips and mixing salvia filled the empty bathroom.

familiar, slender fingers slipped right back to your pussy. this time not wasting a second of teasing before two of her fingers entered your sensitive hole. a loud moan left your lips again.

her fingers started to make scissoring motions, causing spikes of pleasure through your body. your arms wrapped over her shoulders, tugging at the loose bun on the back of her head. she pulled your leg over her waist like before, granting easier access. the other hand snuck under your top and began kneading your breasts. pure euphoria was filling your head.

the fingers stuck inside you where switching ruthlessly between ‘come here’ motions and scissoring motions.

as should be expected, the door opened up again. whilst your lips faltered their movement, hers did not. she continued to kiss you, slowing the pace to create less noise. sucking your swollen lips like before. 

her fingers made little swaying movements. when a sudden spark of electricity shot up your spine.

“r-right there” you muffled against her lips.

the woman pulled away from you and started to tap the place that caused such a reaction. every time she hit it another moan was swallowed by out.

people still milling around outside the cubicle door.

she latched her lips onto your neck, finding your pulse point to start open mouthed kissing. whilst her lips started making a little suction, her fingers had sped up. every little thrust added a curve, hitting your g-spot with perfect accuracy.

your gaze went fuzzy again. 

lips trying to stay sealed together as the sneaky little blondie hit your spot time after time, with relentless speed and efficiency. plus, the sucking on your neck was causing all the more dizzying pleasure to strike your body.

small whimpered couldn’t help but slip over your lips. the woman under you smirked against the purple splotch she just created, smoothing it over with a lick.

the one of her hands that had been fiddling with your hardened nipples and breasts now clamped over your mouth. each loan muffled by her hand as she gazed at your lust heavy eyes.

fingers fastening their pace as the same tightening came to your lower abdomen.

your chest heaved and eyes screwed shut as your mine completely focused on reaching your climax. the woman thrusting her fingers in and out of you helped the process, using a thumb to press on your clit.

muffled moans hit her hand.

all your muscles tightened as your climax came crashing down on you. releasing all over this woman’s wonderful fingers as she slowed her pace to ride out the high.

you knees shook and back slid a bit down the cubicle door. the likelihood of those outside heating was probably very high, but right now you didn’t mind.

the blonde stranger pulled her hands from you and sucked your substance with a small smirk, maintaining eye contact with your doe ones. the sweet taste made the womans heart thud a bit too loud for her liking.

she pulled away from you, making you drop a bit before holding yourself up. the sore part between your legs slowing coming to reality as your release had been done.

the stranger smiled a bit and unlocked the cubicle door.

“you might need to clean up a little”


End file.
